


L'étincelle de ses yeux

by mabomanji



Category: Xiao Zhan Wang yibo - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fireworks, Français | French, French Kissing, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, New Year's Eve, Painting, Party, Protective Xiao Zhan | Sean, Snow, Vampire Bites
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabomanji/pseuds/mabomanji
Summary: Yibo est lassé de tout et accompagne des amis à une soirée où il rencontre l'homme le plus fascinant qu'il ait jamais vu. Leur rencontre va tellement le marquer qu'il ne va que penser à lui pendant des semaines, le cherchant désespérément partout.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 4





	L'étincelle de ses yeux

La nuit était bien avancée lorsque Yibo suivit ses amis dans un lieu nouveau, un endroit dans un vieux bâtiment à la décoration rococo des plus clinquantes.

Tout l'ennuyait et sa dernière relation avait été décevante. Il avait investi tant de ses attentes et de son coeur pour au final ne pas être accepté.  
Il prit un verre machinalement et le but d'un trait, espérant que l'alcool lui changerait les idées.  
Tous les invités semblaient issus de la mode, de vrais mannequins avec des tenues stylisées qui devaient valoir une fortune. Mais les rires sonnaient faux et creux, cachant d'autres intentions derrière. Il ne pouvait pas trouver ce que c'était mais il savait qu'une atmosphère étrange s'était répandue dans le grand salon doré et marbré du sol au plafond.

Alors qu'il avait trouvé un endroit tranquille dans un coin en laissant ses amis se mêler à la foule, un regard capta son attention. Il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois pour essayer de vérifier s'il était vraiment observé et qui portait ce regard. Saisit par l'étincelle d'intérêt qu'il voyait dans ces yeux il sentit ses pas l'avancer au milieu de la pièce avant qu'il réalise qu'il avait devant lui un bel homme de haute stature, nonchalamment penché près d'une connaissance pour capter ses paroles mais qui gardait ses yeux fixés sur lui, un petit sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Son attitude, la finesse de ses traits et ce petit sourire qui semblait révéler un amusement l'intriguèrent tant qu'il continua à s'avancer. Il réalisa que l'homme en avait fait de même et se rapprochait de lui. Ce geste réveilla quelque chose en lui qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps.

Il ne regarda que son visage, laissant les mots tomber de sa bouche, inutiles. Le lien qu'ils venaient de former pouvait se passer d'introductions futiles. D'un coup il se retrouva à parler à coeur ouvert de tout ce qui lui arrivait, de ses pensées les plus profondes. Il se sentait écouté attentivement par Xiao Zhan, il avait laissé échapper son nom dans un murmure au tout début, lui répondant sans détour, sans prendre de pincettes. Il adora son honnêteté en un instant. Ils échangeaient paroles et remarques comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

Ils se sourirent de manière complice et Yibo entraperçut les crocs de Xiao Zhan à ce moment, un frisson de peur et d'intérêt parcourut son dos. Enfin il comprenait d'où venait l'étrangeté de cette soirée. Il fit un pas en avant, fasciné. Xiao zhan qui s'attendait au contraire à ce qu'il le fuie fut agréablement surpris. Il ne l'avait pas touché mais s'était laissé pencher vers lui pour continuer à lui parler de manière encore plus intime. Leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés et ne se lâchaient plus.

Seul Xiao Zhan arrivait à avoir conscience de leur situation et attira Yibo après lui vers une pièce plus tranquille de la résidence où la fête se déroulait. Ils se tenaient tout près, Yibo n'osant le toucher et Xiao Zhan ne voulant pas le forcer ou le charmer par inadvertance. Pour une fois qu'un humain de très belle facture et intéressant ne s'enfuyait pas à sa vue il ne voulait rien gâcher.

Puis soudain Xiao Zhan rit à une remarque et baissa sa tête en même temps que sa garde et alors qu'il se relevait un peu il sentit les lèvres de Yibo se poser doucement sur les siennes sans appuyer de trop, sans vouloir brusquer ses dents. Il le laissa tester un moment et alors qu'il se reculait, croyant ne pas être accepté, Xiao Zhan se pencha pour embrasser le long de sa joue et sa mâchoire, son lobe d'oreille où jouaient quelques boucles d'oreilles froides sous ses lèvres et atteindre son cou. Il s'y arrêta et après l'avoir léché il se redressa lentement.

Yibo semblait chercher son souffle, ses pupilles étaient dilatées et son teint avait rosi. Tout en lui était bien plus délicat qu'on n'aurait pu imaginer en le voyant, ce jeune homme renfermé et ennuyé par la soirée. Il ne semblait plus du tout ennuyé à présent.

*

Son regard l'empêcha d'aller plus avant dans son exploration. Xiao Zhan avait déjà vu des regards fascinés, envoûtés ou l'invitant lascivement à plus. Mais ce regard semblait le regarder lui uniquement. Pas en tant qu'être étrange mais comme un homme qui aurait attiré son attention.

D'un coup la précipitation à laquelle il avait eu envie de succomber fit place à une envie de poser ce moment et de le savourer. Comme il aimerait savourer l'humain bientôt. Il l'avait goûté, empli son esprit de son odeur et du parfum de sa peau, ses papilles titillées par le musc et le sel de son corps. Il prit une inspiration pour s'apaiser. Il n'était plus un tout jeune vampire et ne se précipitait plus. Des années d'exploration à son corps défendant lui avaient appris à maîtriser ses envies et ses gestes. Les liens tissés avec sa communauté lui avaient suffit jusqu'à présent. Jusqu'à cette rencontre qui bouleversait son train-train quotidien. Il avait peur de briser les attentes du jeune homme et peur de se laisser trop embarquer par ses émotions.

Il le repoussa doucement et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le sofa confortable au centre de la pièce et s'assit à côté. Les yeux ne le lâchaient plus, aucune question n'y venait, pas plus qu'à ses lèvres. Celles qui l'avaient surpris, des lèvres douces et charnues, fraîches et fermes. Il était intrigué par ce qu'elles pourraient faire. Il se sentit tomber vers elle et les embrasser doucement.

Il entendit le petit son que Yibo laissa échapper. Entre la surprise et le ravissement. Il voulait entendre sa voix encore un peu mais il voulait aussi voir sa résistance. Il s'amusa un peu puis mordit légèrement dans la chair. Se reculant pour attendre une quelconque réaction. Le jeune homme était toujours aussi captivé, ses lèvres étaient d'un ton plus cramoisi désormais.

Il n'eut le temps que de se redresser et déjà Yibo se penchait vers lui de nouveau et l'embrassait un peu plus fort, léchant ses lèvres avant d'essayer d'explorer sa bouche. Les mains de Yibo se posèrent sur son visage pour le garder près de lui alors qu'il laissait sa langue s'aventurer pour aller le chercher et jouer avec lui.

Xiao Zhan entendait sa respiration s'accélérer et ses mains se faisaient plus pressantes. Il sentait tout en étant un peu déconnecté, il savait que cela ne durerait pas. Et pourtant Yibo semblait dévoué à lui donner tout le plaisir qu'il pourrait lui offrir.

Il se laissa enlacer et finit par être comme hypnotisé par la respiration et les mouvements du jeune homme. Il sentait bon, il était chaud et entreprenant, il pouvait au moins se laisser aller à apprécier ce moment. Il oublia un instant où il était et se prit à mordiller Yibo qui laissa échapper des petits soupirs de plaisir de plus en plus fréquemment.

Il se sentait intoxiqué par cet aveu de plaisir venant de quelqu'un qui avait paru si détaché avant. Il était le responsable de son état et s'en sentait fier. Il le mordit un peu trop violemment et d'un coup se retrouva à lécher son sang qui commençait à suinter de sa lèvre.

Son odeur était encore plus entêtante que celle de sa peau, il sentit qu'il ne pourrait se contenir si leur petit jeu continuait plus longtemps. Il regarda le visage comme sculpté dans le marbre, défait par ses soins. Ses joues pales étaient d'un rose profond et ses lèvres semblaient couvertes d'un beau rouge à lèvres carmin.

Le jeune homme ne le tenait plus, les rôles s'étaient inversés durant leur baiser et il sentait le poids de ce visage se reposer dans le creux de ses mains comme une offrande donnée complètement. Il lécha le coin de la lèvre recouvert de sang et le regarda de nouveau. Yibo ne bougeait pas et continuait à le regarder comme s'il voulait savoir qui il était juste en s'imprégnant de tous ses traits. Ses lèvres s'avancèrent un instant, un murmure s'échappant d'elle.

"Je suis prêt..."

Xiao Zhan eut un instant de doute mais la solidité du regard le clouait sur place, imposant à son esprit ce que voulait vraiment le jeune homme.

L'attente se prolongeant, Yibo raffermit ses bras autour de lui et ajouta d'une voix plus sûre.

"Tu peux le faire si tu en as envie."

Il était celui qui posait cette question d'habitude, il aimait savoir qu'on lui donnait le choix et que ce n'était pas évident qu'il ait envie de goûter à n'importe qui. Fasciné à son tour il se laissa emporter et saisit délicatement cette chair délicieuse sous ses crocs, la perçant le plus doucement possible avant de se laisser aller à récupérer le précieux liquide qui était l'essence même du jeune homme.

*

Un gémissement plus prononcé le rappela à la réalité et il se détacha avec regret du corps qui s'inclinait contre lui. Il garda ses bras autour de lui pour le maintenir alors qu'il semblait totalement abandonné. Il regarda un instant son visage si doux et délicat, ses cils reposant sur ses joues. Seules ses lèvres et sa marque sur le cou se détachaient de manière prononcée de la pâleur de sa peau.

Un sentiment protecteur l'envahit et il le ramena doucement vers lui, l'accueillant dans ses bras en une embrassade rassurante. Yibo soupira et se lova un peu plus près de lui. Sa chaleur l'impreignait et apaisait l'excitation de la morsure. Il se délectait encore du goût de son sang, si frais, légèrement sirupeux et durement métallique.

Xiao Zhan avait senti tout le corps se tendre vers lui alors qu'il lui prenait sa vie et même ses mains l'avaient accompagné, caressant ses cheveux et ses épaules, ce qui l'avait surpris. Il sentait encore leur présence fantôme sur lui. Ses gestes n'avaient pas été désespérés ni entreprenants à outrance comme il avait déjà pu l'expérimenter avec d'autres personnes. Il avait été doux mais décisif, sûr de lui et attentionné. Il avait partagé ce moment avec lui, il n'avait pas juste reçu sa morsure.

Xiao Zhan laissa sa tête reposer sur les cheveux du jeune homme, se laissant aller à la douceur de la faim rassasiée et de cette compagnie inattendue.

Il pouvait sentir son énergie revenir petit à petit, il savait comment se servir sans traumatiser les corps. Il murmura un instant. "Reste là." Puis il disparut chercher des victuailles pour l'aider et aussi continuer la soirée.

Ils étaient arrivés à un moment décisif de leur rencontre et il se sentait très intéressé pour la continuer. Tout en Yibo l'intriguait, son air détaché, ses remarques justes et cette envie de tout tester. Il semblait si jeune et pourtant il paraissait tellement mature et peu agité par la fête et tous les comportements étranges qu'il avait pu observer ce soir-là.

Xiao Zhan sentait grandir en lui une douceur à son encontre, il s'était senti si bien à ses côtés. Une fois quelques mots échangés la conversation avait dérivé si vite sur des sujets importants et des réflexions de vie qui l'avaient tout aussi étonné que la curiosité du jeune homme.

Il pouvait revoir en boucle dans sa tête le moment où il avait découvert ses crocs, le petit pas en avant qu'il avait fait, et ce baiser si doux si délicat qu'il lui avait donné comme un avant goût de ce qui pouvait se passer. Il était perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il s'approchait du bar et ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait. Tout son esprit était tourné vers le possesseur du sang qui maintenant coulait en lui et le réchauffait. Il se sentait comme mélangé à lui et ne voulait plus jamais le laisser partir.

Une présence força son regard à se tourner vers la vampire qui se coulait vers lui, l'air furibond. Il sut en un instant qu'il ne resterait pas et se détacha avec regrets de ses sensations avant de la suivre.

*

Yibo s'était laissé aller complètement dans les bras de Xiao Zhan, sa douceur et son attention même au moment fatidique qui aurait dû être si douloureux l'avaient charmé.

Il se sentait encore enveloppé de sa présence et de ses bras, de cette proximité à laquelle il s'était laissé aller complètement et si vite. Son cou le lançait mais il ne s'en formalisait pas plus, c'était le témoin de ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Il commença à se redresser dans le canapé, le sentant désespérément vide. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son léger murmure, il ne se rappelait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit mais il était sûr qu'il reviendrait. Il sentait encore sur son cou le toucher des lèvres qui s'y étaient attardés, l'humidité de cette langue avec laquelle il avait joué avant qu'elle ne se pose sur lui.

Tout avait été si intense, il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir autant de choses à la fois. Il tourna la tête vers la porte, espérant la voir s'ouvrir et sentit la tête lui tourner légèrement. Il se sentait comme ivre alors qu'il n'avait bu qu'un peu. C'était le contrecoup de la morsure il le savait et devait accepter ce ressenti qui allait de paire avec le moment d'intense intimité où il avait disparut dans ses bras et sous ses lèvres. Il se rappelait vaguement l'avoir attiré à lui et espérait que ce geste n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Il se leva doucement et fit le tour du canapé, il entendait toujours le bruit de la fête venant du reste de l'appartement. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand quelqu'un l'ouvrit brusquement, tenant deux autres personnes à moitié déshabillées près de lui. Ils se jetèrent dans la pièce en riant, des marques de morsures visibles un peu partout sur leurs corps.

"Ben alors t'as perdu ton maître ?"

Ils gloussèrent en voyant l'air perdu de Yibo mais se désintéressèrent de lui aussitôt. Il ressentit un froid commencer à descendre sur lui et des frissons lui parcourir le dos. Il savait qu'il manquait d'énergie et devait y remédier mais le doute commençait à s'immiscer en lui de pouvoir à nouveau revoir Xiao Zhan. Une peur indicible le saisit alors qu'il réalisait à quel point il ne connaissait aucune des règles de ce monde.

*

Il sortit en titubant dans le couloir, les rires se répercutant sans fin dans sa tête, le narguant. Il se rapprochait du salon où le coeur de la fête se déroulait, les rires et les remarques plus fortes l'agressaient. Tout avait perdu la douceur du début alors qu'il découvrait l'être le plus fascinant qu'il ait jamais vu. Il se laissa aller contre un mur, essayant de regarder tout autour de lui pour le retrouver.  
Quelques invités passaient près de lui, essayant de le caresser mais il les repoussait, il finit par s'accouder au bar et sentit que tous les regards qui l'entouraient le méprisaient. Il avait osé croire que quelqu'un comme Xiao Zhan resterait près de lui même après avoir goûté son sang. Mais il s'était trompé, personne ne l'attendait ni ne s'inquiétait de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas s'avouer battu même s'il avait l'air stupide et innocent.

"Xiao Zhan, où est-il ?" Il apostropha l'un des barmen qui le regarda avec un petit sourire contrit.

"Des comme toi il en a à la pelle, pas besoin de l'attendre."

Il sentit de la colère s'emparer de lui face au mépris dont il était l'objet. Il saisit brusquement le serveur par le col et le rapprocha de lui, l'air vaguement menaçant alors qu'il commençait à se sentir faiblir.

"J'en ai rien à foutre de ton avis, dis-moi où il est!"

Quelques personnes se tournèrent vers lui, amusées. Un brin d'excitation était toujours bienvenu dans les soirées et voir un humain être aussi fougueux était plaisant à voir.

Le barman secoua la tête. "Il est parti avec son clan." Il posa une main incroyablement forte sur celle de Yibo et le fit lâcher prise comme s'il était un fétu de paille. "Je disais ça pour toi, ça se finira mal si tu insistes."

Sa vision commencait à se troubler et il ne sentait plus ses mains. Il était parti, sans un mot, parti pour de bon parce qu'au final qui était-il lui pour s'attendre à avoir son attention. Il se détourna et traîna ses pieds jusqu'à la porte de la résidence. Il l'ouvrit et laissa le froid lui piquer le visage.

Quelle importance qu'il neige déjà. Il leva le regard vers le ciel obscur où aucune lumière n'apparaissait, rien pour le réconforter ni lui donner de l'espoir. Il était parti, son murmure oublié, ses bras accueillants un mensonge, ses lèvres si chaudes disparaissaient dans le froid qui le fit frissonner.

Il avança au hasard de la rue, ses pas avançant sur le même rythme que les mots qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. "Il est parti". Un pas sur une plaque verglacée le fit tomber à genoux. "Des comme toi il en a à la pelle". La neige glacée accueillit son visage lorsqu'il s'abattit sur le sol. Des flocons de neige fondant au coin de ses yeux comme autant de larmes.

*

Il se sentait entouré de chaleur et se laissait aller dedans, lové, choyé. Plus aucun soucis ne l'atteignait, tout n'était que douceur et bonheur. Son coeur se réchauffait petit à petit au contact de cette présence. Comme deux mains douces s'approchant de lui lentement et le recueillant dans la coupe qu'elles formaient, le laissant enfin se décharger de sa peine et de son inquiétude. Il soupira d'aise et se détendit complètement. Un regard lui revint en mémoire, un sourire et des crocs qui s'étaient penchés sur lui. Il se rappelait de son abandon sous la morsure et de son corps qui s'était réchauffé à ce contact. Il sentit de nouveau ses sensations s'enflammer, plus rien ne les arrêtaient dans l'espace infini de son imagination. Il sentait sa peau et ses lèvres, il se sentait fondre en lui à travers son sang qui le quittait pour rejoindre son coeur. Il voulait y vivre et ne plus le quitter.

Il sentit le froid à la périphérie de ses pensées commencer à l'entourer et se rapprocher, éteignant la chaleur qui l'entourait. Il se débattit pour s'accrocher au coeur qui pulsait autour de lui mais il commença à se faire absorber par l'obscurité. Il gémit et se cramponna comme il put, un reste de la douceur et du timbre de sa voix résonna encore dans ses oreilles alors que les ténèbres l'engloutissaient. Il se sentit tiraillé de tous côtés, sa vie et son coeur quittaient son corps et il ne restait plus qu'une coquille vide, ballottée dans l'infini.

Il se réveilla en sursaut avec un cri de désespoir, tirant nerveusement sur la couverture qui le recouvrait. L'obscurité régnait aussi autour de lui quand il était éveillé mais celle-ci il la reconnaissait. C'était celle qu'il avait faite son amie, celle dont il connaissait les contours et les changements comme sa main. Celle dans laquelle il essayait de s'oublier pour tout oublier. Il respirait fort, son coeur effrayé prenant du temps à se calmer. Des cauchemars le poursuivaient ainsi depuis des jours, il ne cherchait plus le sommeil pour ne pas les retrouver qui l'attendaient derrière ses paupières dès qu'elles se fermaient. Ils l'attrapaient sans ménagement et le précipitaient dans les limbes de ses peurs et de sa solitude.

Son cou le lançait là où il avait été mordu. Il se leva lentement, faible, pour s'observer dans un miroir. Il pouvait deviner la marque de la blessure qu'il réouvrait régulièrement pour ne pas oublier. C'était un signe incrusté dans sa chair, la seule preuve de la réalité de ce qui lui était arrivé. Le seul témoignage de sa rencontre. Le reste n'était que des souvenirs qui lui semblaient trop beaux pour être vrais désormais. Mais il gardait espoir d'arriver à les retrouver toujours là et prêts à être ravivés.

Il soupira et se traîna vers sa cuisine où la lumière blafarde d'un lampadaire rentrait faiblement par la fenêtre. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude, ses yeux pales s'enfonçaient dans son visage. Il paraissait absent de son corps. Il se servit à boire un peu d'eau qu'il avala avec désintérêt. Il regarda sa montre. La nuit tombait dehors et sa journée ne faisait que commencer. Il se prépara, mit de nouveaux habits de soirée, il avait besoin de bien présenter pour aller dans les lieux qui l'intéressaient. Il finit d'ajuster son collier puis alluma une bougie sur le rebord du piano abandonné depuis longtemps.

La lumière vacilla, faible, avant de grandir et révéler le tableau qu'il contemplait. C'etait le mieux qu'il avait pu faire avec ses capacités artistiques. Il avait abandonné les cours mais il avait gardé assez de pratique pour pouvoir donner vie à son souvenir. La petite flamme éclairait un costume sombre comme la nuit, et les yeux qui l'accompagnaient encore plus sombres et l'attirant vers lui. Il avait lutté pendant des heures pour arriver à reproduire cette obscurité sans cacher la petite étincelle qui avait accroché son regard la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il n'était pas encore satisfait mais avait peur de gâcher le portrait en continuant à ajouter des couches de peintures. Il approcha sa main des joues ciselées dans la pierre et ses cheveux si doux dont il gardait encore la sensation sous les doigts. Il resta un moment à le contempler, à se rappeler le plus possible de détails de peur de les oublier à jamais.

"Attends-moi", murmura-t-il avant d'éteindre la bougie, seule lumière capable de rendre vivante sa peau et ses yeux dans le tableau. Il prit une veste au hasard dans la penderie et claqua la porte de son appartement vide, les meubles avaient disparus un à un, il avait besoin d'argent pour se rendre dans les soirées qu'il recherchait. Que lui importait de dormir par terre ou de se chauffer. Rien ne le réchauffait plus que le souvenir de cette étreinte. Il releva le col contre le froid mordant de la nuit et laissa ses pas l'entraîner dans les ruelles sombres où il voulait retrouver ce regard, ces mains, la seule lumière dans sa vie.

*

Il était déjà passé des millions de fois dans ce quartier et dans cette rue, c'était l'endroit qui semblait le plus lui correspondre. Il avait visité tous les établissements huppés fréquentés par les vampires. Il avait laissé de conséquents pourboires à la recherche d'informations. Mais elles semblaient toujours arriver trop tard. On l'avait aperçu dans tel bar il y avait deux jours. Il avait accompagné un membre de son clan dans tel club il n'y avait pas une semaine. Mais jamais il n'arrivait à tomber sur lui le jour même où il se déplaçait.

Les lumières attirantes des enseignes avaient perdu tout leur attrait premier, ce n'étaient que des témoins blafards de ses échecs à répétition. Il était sorti de justesse d'attaques de vampire trop intéressés, s'était fait brutaliser par des videurs après avoir excédé un patron de bar. Mais les coups qu'il recevait ne lui faisaient rien. Seule la déception lui assénait des coups inlassablement, lui coupant la respiration, drainant toute son énergie et écrasant ses espoirs. Il touchait sans cesse la marque de son cou qui commençait à s'estomper malgré ses efforts pour la maintenir ouverte. Bientôt plus rien que ses souvenirs ne pourraient être témoin de ce qui s'était passé. Bientôt le vide de sa vie l'engloutirait impitoyablement.

Il refusa encore un appel d'un ami. Il avait vaguement laissé entendre qu'il prenait une pause justement pour éviter ces appels qui parasitaient sa résolution. Ses parents n'avaient que des remontrances ou des prières larmoyantes à lui donner. Il soupirait et écourtait le plus possible ces conversations. Il ne pouvait plus se projeter dans les semaines ou mois à venir, encore moins sur son avenir à long terme. Sa vie s'était arrêtée un soir et seul comptait d'arriver à retrouver ce moment, cette connection et tout se remettrait en ordre. Mais même alors il ne savait pas si quoi que ce soit pourrait changer et cela lui importait peu. Du moment qu'il pouvait revoir ce visage, croiser ce regard et le toucher du bout des doigts. Il secoua la tête, ses doigts le brûlaient de froid mais il pouvait se rappeler encore la chaleur qu'ils avaient touchée, la douceur qui l'avait fasciné. Il se frotta les mains en essayant de les réchauffer.

Il remontait la rue et une sorte d'agitation nouvelle semblait s'être emparée des passants. Personne ne rentrait dans les bars, tous se rassemblaient devant puis s'en allaient en groupe dans la même direction. Il tourna la tête de tous côtés et constata que tout le quartier faisait de même. Il rentra les mains dans ses poches, oublieux du froid et suivit le mouvement le long de la rue jusqu'à atteindre le bord du fleuve. La vue se dégageait sur toute la baie, les gratte-ciel l'entourant illuminaient la nuit d'une douce lueur. Le bruit de gens conversant de manière animée le happa. Des rues tout autour plus de gens se rassemblaient, se rapprochant de l'eau, semblant attendre quelque chose. Des rires et des cris s'élevaient parfois et il se tournait, surpris, dès qu'il en entendait un.

Habitué au silence de son appartement vide et du son feutré des soirées après lesquelles il courait, toute cette agitation le mettait mal à l'aise. Il fit quelques pas de côté et laissa le plus gros des gens s'agglutiner alors qu'il essayait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. Le vent de l'hiver le saisit et il croisa les bras sur sa veste haute couture en laine qui ne l'aidait en rien à se protéger du froid. Les gens continuaient à venir et il reculait encore.

Tournant la tête il eu l'impression d'apercevoir quelque chose. Son coeur se mit à battre alors qu'il s'avançait dans la foule à la suite d'un détail, une silhouette. Il avait déjà poursuivi à maintes reprises des inconnus qui lui ressemblaient, il se moquait de paraître étrange désormais. Peu lui importait de se tromper si la prochaine fois il le trouvait vraiment.

Il s'arrêta un instant, il ne voyait plus rien, il était noyé au milieu de la foule et alors qu'il se détournait et repartait, une explosion retentit sous les cris joyeux de la foule. Il se tourna d'un coup, l'éclat du premier feu d'artifice illuminant tous les visages levés vers le ciel. Son coeur surpris battait encore plus vite. Le nouvel an, c'était le nouvel an déjà et le passage inexorable du temps le laissa sans voix.

"Encore toi!"

Le petit ton amusé dans cette voix qu'il avait rêvé tant de fois d'entendre le cloua sur place. Il n'osait se tourner vers sa source de peur que le rêve se brise de nouveau. Une main se posa sur son bras, le forçant à faire face à cette réalité. Il laissa ses yeux redécouvrir son visage, ses pommettes hautes et son petit sourire doux accompagné de son grain de beauté au coin, là où il avait embrassé en premier il y avait une éternité de ça. Xiao Zhan penchait la tête sur le côté puis sourit encore plus. Yibo sentit son propre coeur s'arrêter et s'emballer à la fois.

"Tu es là..." L'incrédulité dans sa voix sembla casser le masque de joie que Xiao Zhan lui offrait. Et derrière il découvrit la tristesse et le regret qui emplissaient ses yeux. Quelque chose s'apaisa en lui à cette vue.

"Il m'est impossible de me débarrasser de toi on dirait..." La voix de Xiao Zhan craqua un peu sur la fin révélant qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

Yibo se tourna complètement vers lui, ses yeux cherchant la preuve qu'il ne voulait pas de lui mais il ne trouva qu'une douceur et une attente désolée. Il fit un pas vers lui en prenant sa respiration. D'autres explosions retentissaient autour d'eux ainsi que les voix ravies des spectateurs mais tout était silence entre eux. Yibo prit la main de Xiao Zhan et la porta à ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec déférence.

"Tu ne sais rien de mon monde..."

Yibo secoua la tête continuant à l'embrasser.

"Je ne veux pas..." Xiao Zhan ne semblait pouvoir exprimer qu'un murmure. Yibo se rapprocha encore de lui en partie pour pouvoir l'entendre.

"Tu as ta vie..."

Il allait protester mais Xiao Zhan le prit de court. "Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger..."

Yibo ne pensait qu'à la douceur de la main qu'il tenait et qu'il avait pu embrasser. Elle était réelle comme sa présence si près de lui, comme l'était aussi son inquiétude pour lui. Tout son être se tendait vers lui, son coeur écrasé d'émotions battait plus fort en lui. Il prit la main de Xiao Zhan et la déposa sur son coeur. Le laissant enfin comprendre après un moment de surprise.

La main de Xiao Zhan remonta petit à petit jusqu'à son cou où ses doigts redessinèrent la marque qu'il y avait laissée des semaines auparavant. Yibo restait sans bouger et sans plus le toucher, le laissant décider seul. Ses yeux se fermèrent à demi sous la douceur de la caresse sur son cou.

Il garda ses yeux fixés sur le col de la chemise de Xiao Zhan qui s'ouvrait légèrement, donnant à voir là où son cou serait doux à embrasser à son tour. Ses yeux remontèrent un instant pour regarder les lèvres de Xiao Zhan qui s'entrouvraient et se rapprochaient de lui.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa la douceur l'entourer de nouveau. Et cette fois-ci aucune obscurité ne l'envahit lorsqu'il se réveilla, seules les étincelles dans les yeux de Xiao Zhan étaient là pour l'accueillir.


End file.
